


You are brighter than any sun

by captainhurricane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Stay Close to me, post-S1 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Before that beautiful duet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obviously spoilers for episode 12.

“Come on, you’ve done this before, you can do it now!” 

The rink is reserved for just the two of them for now, the scrape of their skates and the echo of Victor’s voice the only sounds in the entire place. Outside the wind howls but inside there’s warmth. 

“Dammit,” Yuuri murmurs as he stumbles back to his feet, only slightly out of breath, his knee aching from where it hit the ice. Skates slice through the ice as Victor stops in front of him to help him stand. Yuuri shifts, looks at the light rise and fall of Victor’s chest instead of his face. 

“You’ve been really out of it all morning, what’s the matter?” Victor’s voice rings soft and comforting and Yuuri wants to wrap himself up in it. Victor’s gloveless hands are chilly as they settle on Yuuri’s cheeks, the ever-present ring barely more than a touch of ice. “Hey, Yuuri, look at me.” 

Yuuri looks, right at that inquisitive gaze, heart giving a quicker thud. 

“Is it me?” Victor asks, biting his lip, thumbs brushing over Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri opens his mouth, closes it, can feel the heat burning his cheeks. 

“It’s not you, really, it isn’t! I just. It’s just a bad day.” 

“Okay, Yuuri. Alright. Just-” Victor pulls Yuuri into his arms, the embrace as warm and familiar as ever and Yuuri sighs, instantly hugging Victor back. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? No matter that we might end up being rivals on ice, first and foremost I am your-” the slight hesitance almost makes Yuuri pull back but Victor clutches him tighter. “I am yours, Yuuri. The ice means nothing without you in it.” 

Yuuri swallows, the heat climbing to his neck, to his ears, spreading all the way through his chest to his toes. 

“I swear it’s just a bad day, Victor. I’d tell you if it was anything else,” he mumbles against Victor’s shoulder. Not a single inch is between them, their bodies pressed tight together. Even when Victor shifts, ready to pull back, Yuuri doesn’t want to. He lets Victor withdraw, lowers his gaze when Victor kisses his cheek, the touch of his lips leaving a warm, tingling spot. 

“I trust you, Yuuri,” Victor says and smiles that enigmatic smile that enchanted both the world and Yuuri. Yuuri inhales quickly and meets his gaze, grabs the front of Victor’s tightly knit shirt and kisses him on the mouth; brief and chaste and barely more than a peck but it’s enough to make Victor chuckle. 

“As your coach, I’m obligated to tell you that we are being utterly unprofessional and that the jump was a total disaster,” he says, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and leading him back into movement and into the routine that has become so familiar to them. “But as your everything else, I’m obligated to tell you that I adore you anyway.” Yuuri squeezes his hands tight, escapes from Victor’s hold, begins to hum Stay Close To Me under his breath. Victor follows, graceful and fast and honestly, Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

Especially when Victor grabs him again and lifts him, swallows his delighted laughter in a longer, deeper kiss. They skate more, put on some music, try to do some actual work and end up breathlessly giggling and kissing, pressing each other against the rink’s edges, their rings glinting brighter than any sun.


End file.
